


Mine

by smarieg00



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Identity Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-19
Updated: 2016-04-19
Packaged: 2018-06-03 07:02:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6601390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smarieg00/pseuds/smarieg00
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hope you enjoyed!</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. My Chaton

Marinette ran from roof to roof. She was running away. From him.  
She loved them both. For them to be the same person just wasn’t fair.  
She loved Chat Noir like a brother, like a best friend you have known since you were five. He was the best friend that you could love romantically in a heartbeat if you allowed yourself to. But she hadn’t allowed it, so he became her best friend,her best friend, and fighting partner.  
But Adrien, She loved him so much differently than Chat Noir. Every second she was around him she could barely breathe. She could hardly finish a sentence around him. Since that day he gave her his umbrella, she couldn’t help but want him.  
So, she ran, needing space to process.  
She had imagined what it would be like when she found out who Chat Noir was. She had imagined ways where she found out by accident, ways when she asked him to tell, and ways where he told her because he wanted to, but it never ended like this.  
It just wasn’t fair.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
For a week, she avoided Adrien as Ladybug and Marinette, and when battling the Akumas she and Chat Noir were off balance. Every time she looked at Chat Noir she saw Adrien and when she looked at Adrien she saw Chat Noir.  
Now that she knew, it was so obvious that they were the same person. Their trained smile, as well as the genuine ones they rarely showed. Their puns and the way they talk.She couldn’t help but fall in love with them both. But, Chat Noir was still her best friend, and Adrien was still her first love. She couldn’t quite fit them together, they were still separate in her mind. Chat Noir and Adrien. Adrien and Chat Noir. Not Chat Noir, her best friend, and first love. Not Adrien, her first love, and best friend.  
She wasn’t sure when she would ever get over the confusion. Chat Noir is Adrien. Adrien is Chat Noir. Both sentences still sounded strange as she thought to herself, they looked strange written in her diary, and they tasted strange coming out of her mouth.  
She did know was that it was driving her crazy, that she needed to talk about it. The problem was there were only two people she could talk to about it. She went to her first choice, Tikki.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“Tikki?”  
“Yes, Marinette?”  
“I need some advice.”  
“Ok. You should try a new hair cut. I think it might be-”  
“I wasn’t going to ask about my hair.”  
“So, it must be about Adrien.”  
“Kinda.”  
Marinette squirmed in her chair, not sure of how to start. So she started at the beginning.  
“Ok, so you know that I like Adrien, and Chat Noir is like a brother to me. Well, they are the same. Chat Noir is Adrien, and Adrien is Chat Noir. I love them both, but to me, they are so different. I can’t continue like this and I don’t know what to do.”  
“It’s your decision to make Marinette, but I think you should tell him.”  
“But how?”  
“I can’t tell you that.”  
Marinette decided to sleep on it but woke up as confused as she was when she fell asleep.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
That night, Marinette headed out to patrol Paris. She knew she couldn't continue like this. It was going to drive her crazy. Not being around Adrien, and being out of sync with Chat. Wandering from roof to roof, she decided that the next night she was going to go to the only other person she could talk to about this, Chat.  
That is until he found her.  
“Ladybug?”  
“Oh, Hi, Chat, I mean Adrien. Well, I guess Chat cause you’re transformed, and I’m transformed-”  
“It doesn’t matter which one you call me because Chat Noir and Adrien are the same person. And that person is me. I haven’t changed. I’m the same person I was last week.”  
“That’s just it, you’ve always been the same person, but to me, I know you as Adrien and Chat Noir. I never thought you were the same person, so you have always been separate people for me. I can’t describe what I’m going through. All I know it that I can’t do it any longer.”  
Marinette walked to the edge of the roof and sat on the edge.  
“I had just decided to talk to you tomorrow night while you were on patrol, but I guess this is fate telling me I need to talk to you now.”  
Marinette heard him walking towards her.  
“Please stay over there. I don’t exactly know what I’m going to say, but I do know that I won’t get through it if I look at you while I say it.” She paused to collect her thoughts.  
“Okay so here goes nothing. I love you, both sides of you. I love Chat like a brother and a friend. He is possibly the best friend I could ever have. But when I found out you were Adrien I didn’t know what to do because my love for Adrien is so different. You take my breath away every time I see you. My thoughts are muddled around you and that only makes me fall more and I can’t help but want you to be mine. My problem is that these two people, who have both become so important to me, I love too much to give up.”  
She turned around to face him and saw that he had transformed.  
“And Adrien, you can’t be both people.”  
She turned back around.  
“My love for Chat and Adrien are too different and too powerful for me to combine them. I-I just don’t know what to do or how to handle this.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes, then Adrien sat on the edge of the roof with her. She tried to look away, but he pulled her face toward his and held her cheek.  
“I didn’t ever get to tell you why I showed you who I was.” He paused. “At first sight of you, I was starstruck. You were beautiful. You still are.”  
Adrien let go of her and she immediately looked down at her lap.  
“As I got to know you more, or know as much as I ever could, I was drawn to you. I fell for you, hard. I wanted to know you more and more each day. When fighting I thought about two things: How to save the Akuma's victim and whether or not you were safe.”  
Marinette turned to look at him.  
“I-”  
“No, let me finish. As Adrien, I was constantly thinking of you. At school, I would look around to try and figure out who you were, I never had any luck, but I tried, always because I wanted you, wanted to know you more than I should ever want to as Chat Noir. I’m not sure if I could ever understand what you’re going through, but I know that whoever you are I love you. No matter what, but you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. I would never force you to do that if you’re not comfortable with it.”  
“Adrien, I don’t know what to say.”  
“So don’t say anything.”  
He pulled her into a quick but soft kiss.  
They sat for a few minutes more, then Adrien stood up and transformed. He was about to leave when Marinette stood.  
“Adrien wait.”  
“Yes, Ladybug?”  
She paused, “I love you,” then she took off in the direction of her house.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day there was an attack. This time, like the last one, they were still out of sync, but this time, she noticed how Chat was constantly looking at her. Whether quick glances or longer stares when there was a lull in fighting. They defeated the Akuma quickly, and Marinette’s earrings had two dots left and was about to leave when she pulled Chat into a hidden alley.  
“Listen, Chat, I’m sorry about leaving you last night. I just-”  
“You don’t have to explain. I told you that you don’t have to show me who you are if you don’t want to.”  
“I’m still sorry. I wish we could go back to normal, but that can’t happen.”  
The second to last dot disappeared, and Marinette turned and began to leave.  
“I love you Ladybug, no matter what.”  
She paused and turned back to look at him.  
“I love you too.”  
She rushed back to him and pulled him into a deep passionate kiss. They were both de-transforming, but neither of them cared.  
They pulled apart when they heard Alya.  
“Marinette, what are you doing in this alley?”  
Then she was Adrien and turned saying, “I’ll just leave you two alone.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“You don’t think she saw us do you?”  
“She definitely saw us, but no, she doesn’t know that you are Ladybug.”  
He paused. “My Princess.”  
She smiled. “My Chaton.”  
They kissed again, this time, slower and more meaningful. With their kisses, they told each other how much they loved one another. They shared themselves with each kiss. Pulling apart uninterrupted. They leaned into each other, foreheads touching, each smiling more than the other.  
“I take back what I said earlier.”  
“What do you mean My Lady?”  
“What I said about wishing we could go back to how things were. I was just scared and confused. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still confused, but now I have you as my clarity.”  
“I’m so glad it was you Marinette.”  
“I am too.”  
With clasped hands, they went to join their friends, never losing the grins on their faces.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!


	2. My Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the same as the last chapter but from Adrien's perspective.

Adrien loved her so much. It had started with her looks on that first mission, but as they continued to work together he developed a crush on Ladybug. He started giving her nicknames, flirting with her regularly. Then it grew more serious. He always wanted to know more about her. It got so bad the thought of her distracted him from his school work.  
He knew he had to do something about it.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
He would’ve rather talked to Ladybug first, but the he risked ruining their relationship before he had thought too much about what to do. So there was only one other person he could talk to, Plagg. He dreaded this conversation, but he started anyway.  
“Plagg I need some advice.”  
“Do you have any Cheese?”  
“Yea.”  
“Okay, I’m listening.”  
“So if you haven’t noticed, I am madly in love with Ladybug.”  
“How could anyone not notice?”  
“Shh. I’m trying to talk. I don’t know what to do. I want to know who she is so badly. I don’t want to ruin the relationship we already have, but I can’t help but want to know more about her, and let her know more about me.”   
“I see your problem.”  
“You do?”  
“Yes because you just described it to me.”  
“I know. Can I have that cheese now?”  
“Fine.”  
Adrien knew Plagg wasn’t going to be much help, but he thought maybe he could have gotten something.   
~~~~~~~~~~  
It was one of the night when Adrien and Ladybug were both patrolling. He his time thinking about Ladybug and what he wanted to do about his feelings. Half way through the night he decided he just needed to tell her how he felt, but he wasn’t sure how, or when.   
Fortunately or unfortunately for Adrien, he didn’t have to decide, fate did for him.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He caught a glimpse of her fly across the roofs of Paris. He hurried towards her. He finally caught up to her when she noticed he was following her and stopped.   
“Are you following me?”  
“Yes.”  
“Any specific reason.”  
“Actually, yes. I wanted to talk to you.”  
He started to detransform and began to talk again after he finished.  
“Ladybug I-”  
“Adrien?”  
“Yes.”  
“No. No no no. That’s not possible.”  
“We actually know each other? I-”  
He was going to continue, but Lady bug was already gone.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next week was torture. Ladybug avoided him as much as she could, and when they fought it wasn’t the same. He constantly cursed himself, wished he hadn’t shown her who he was. He had imagined what would happen if he told Ladybug who he was before, but none of the situations and ended in her running from him. He’d caused a rift in them and didn’t know how or if he could fix it. He told himself he could fix it, he would figure out how, and this time, he had to do it on his own.  
He wanted to explain every he hadn’t got to tell her that night. How much he loved her, and how he wanted to know so much more about her. He knew that he had to tell her. He couldn’t bear the disconnection between them.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He knew she was on patrol that night because he wasn’t. He set out early to find her. It was the middle of the night when he found her. She was wandering slowly from roof to roof without her usual finesse. He had never seen her this way before, so he stared for a minute. Before she got too far he followed because he hated seeing her like this. Adrien couldn’t bear it, knowing it was his fault she was like this.   
She didn’t notice him until he was right behind her.   
“Ladybug?”  
“Oh, Hi, Chat, I mean Adrien. Well, I guess Chat cause you’re transformed, and I’m transformed-”  
He cringed at her confusion because it was his fault, but she didn’t notice.  
“It doesn’t matter which one you call me because Chat Noir and Adrien are the same person. And that person is me. I haven’t changed. I’m the same person I was last week.”  
“That’s just it, you’ve always been the same person, but to me, I know you as Adrien and Chat Noir. I never thought you were the same person, so you have always been separate people for me. I can’t describe what I’m going through. All I know it that I can’t do it any longer.”  
Ladybug walked to the edge of the roof, sat on the edge, and started talking.   
“I had just decided to talk to you tomorrow night while you were on patrol, but I guess this is fate telling me I need to talk to you now.”  
He started to walk towards her.  
“Please stay over there.”  
He stopped walking.  
“I don’t exactly know what I’m going to say, but I do know that I won’t get through it if I look at you while I say it.”   
She paused, and he sat down a few feet behind her and stared at the back of her head.   
“Okay so here goes nothing. I love you, both sides of you. I love Chat like a brother and a friend. He is possibly the best friend I could ever have. But when I found out you were Adrien I didn’t know what to do because my love for Adrien is so different.”  
Silently he detransformed.  
“You take my breath away every time I see you. My thoughts are muddled around you and that only makes me fall more and I can’t help but want you to be mine. My problem is that these two people, who have both become so important to me, I love too much to give up.”  
She turned around to face him.  
“And Adrien, you can’t be both people.”  
She turned back around with a sad look on her face which he immediately decided he didn’t like.  
“My love for Chat and Adrien are too different and both are too powerful for me to combine them. I-I just don’t know what to do or how to handle this.”  
They sat in silence for a few minutes.  
Adrien had spent the last week needing to really see her, but she was still avoiding him.   
He walked up and sat next to her. She tried to look away, but he pulled her face toward his and caressed her cheek. When he saw the sadness in her eyes he knew he had to explain everything.  
“I didn’t ever get to tell you why I showed you who I was.” He paused. “At first sight of you, I was starstruck. You were beautiful. You still are.”  
Adrien let go of her and she immediately looked away.  
“As I got to know you more, or know as much as I ever could, I was drawn to you. I fell for you, hard. I wanted to know you more and more each day. When fighting I thought about two things: How to save the Akuma's victim and whether or not you were safe.”   
Ladybug turned to look at him.  
“I-”  
“No, let me finish. As Adrien, I was constantly thinking of you. At school, I would look around to try and figure out who you were, I never had any luck, but I tried, always because I wanted you, wanted to know you more than I should ever want to as Chat Noir. I’m not sure if I could ever understand what you’re going through, but I know that whoever you are I love you. No matter what, but you don’t have to show me if you don’t want to. I would never force you to do that if you’re not comfortable with it.”  
“Adrien, I don’t know what to say.”  
“So don’t say anything.”  
He pulled her into a quick but soft kiss.   
They sat for a few minutes more, then Adrien stood up and transformed. He was about to leave when she stood.  
“Adrien wait.”  
“Yes, Ladybug?”  
She paused, and after what felt like an eternity said, “I love you.”  
She didn’t give him the time to return it though because she turned and took off running.  
He was left alone yet again a roof where he sat until dawn when he headed home.  
~~~~~~~~~~  
The next day there was an attack. Just like the last one, they were still out of sync. They still defeated the Akuma quickly, but it was much different when he couldn’t sense how she was going to act. He hated it. He hoped he wouldn’t have to get used to this disconnection.   
When they had finished he noticed Ladybug was about to leave when she turned toward him and grabbed his wrist. She pulled him into an ally.  
“Listen, Chat, I’m sorry about leaving you last night. I just-”  
He didn’t want her to apologize when it was all his fault. He forced his decision to show her who he was, and he didn’t even think about how she would feel about it.  
“You don’t have to explain. I told you that you don’t have to show me who you are if you don’t want to.”  
“I’m still sorry. I wish we could go back to normal, but that can’t happen.”  
He saw the second to last dot on her earrings disappear as Ladybug turned to leave.  
He didn’t want her to leave, he wanted them to talk and work out their problems so they could get over the disconnect, but she was about to detransform.  
“I love you Ladybug, no matter what.”  
She paused and turned back to look at him.  
“I love you too.”  
A smile crept over his face at the fact the she loved him too. He hadn’t even noticed that she had rushed back to him until they were kissing. It was so much better than the last one. This one deep and passionate when the last one was short and one-sided. They were both de-transforming, but in that moment, he didn’t care. He just wanted to be with her.  
He never wanted to let go of her again, but they pulled apart when they heard Alya.  
“Marinette, what are you doing in the alley?”  
Then her face lit up with surprise and happiness when she was Adrien.  
She turned to leave, and said, “I’ll just leave you two alone.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
“You don’t think she saw us do you?”  
“She definitely saw us, but no, she doesn’t know that you are Ladybug.”   
He paused. “My Princess.”  
She smiled. “My Chaton.”  
Their smiles collided much slower and more meaningful than the last. They used their kisses to express their love for each other. They shared themselves with every kiss. They pulled apart uninterrupted this time. Not wanting to lose the connection with her, he leaned his forehead on hers. While they stood there, he could feel his smile grow larger as he saw hers grow too.   
She ended the silence. “I take back what I said earlier.”  
~~~~~~~~~~  
He was glad to see the sadness go completely from her face.  
“What do you mean My Lady?”  
“What I said about wishing we could go back to how things were. I was just scared and confused. Don’t get me wrong, I’m still confused, but now I have you as my clarity.”  
For the first time, he really looked at her to discover she was the quiet girl that sat behind him, who had his black umbrella.  
“I’m so glad it was you Marinette.”  
“I am too.”  
He grabbed her hand, and they walked out of the alley to meet their friends. The whole time never losing their smiles.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed!

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on Tumblr @Sydneytriestowrite


End file.
